I Like You The Way You Are
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: 'The white haired boy sat down next to a black haired boy with stormy eyes that could entrance you if you stared into them too long.' This is my first attempt at writing a crossover for K and No.6, nya! Please tell me what I can improve! Rating may change. Btw this is a Kuroh x Shiro, NezuShi, & Neko x Safu fic, yes Neko x Safu is a weird and unusual ship :P idgaf
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my dear readers, nya. You might be wondering why I haven't been posting stories at all lately... That would be because I'm technically grounded, however I have found a way to get online mmwahaha! Anyway this i No.6 crossover that I've been dying to write! Now I haven't finished K, so if Kuroh, Shiro, and Neko are acting OOC, then I apologize!**

It was a few days before the second semester of school and Shion's mom had gotten a job at a bakery six cities away from where they lived, forcing his sister, Safu, brother, Shiro, and him to change schools, which was the cause for much anxiety for Shion because of some trauma in his past.

"Hey have you seen my-" Safu cut off mid-sentence when she saw her twin brother wearing a brown wig, brown contacts, and concealer to cover his scar, "concealer... Shion, what are you doing?"

"I don't want an experience at school like last time, so in going to look normal." Shion explained, he was trying to get a scholarship and that was kinda hard to do at hid old school when he was in and out of the hospital constantly.

"You done in the bathroom yet?" Shiro asked, peaking his head in through the door, being taken aback by the appearance of his older brother. Shion's once snowy white hair was now brown, his normally ruby red eyes now brown and his red snake-shaped scar invisible. "Wow Shion, you look different..." Shion avoided eye contact with the other two, knowing that they wouldn't understand.

In a house not so very far from Karen's three other siblings were getting ready for school, the youngest a beautiful pink haired girl named Neko, was eating her fourth serving of the grilled fish that was breakfast. The oldest, a black haired young man named Kuroh, was currently putting his long hair in a ponytail. And finally the middle sibling, a black haired gray eyed boy named Nezumi was reading Macbeth, even if they were going to read it later that semester.

"Nezumi, get your nose out of a book for two minutes and get breakfast before Neko eats everything." Kuroh called from the bathroom where he was currently fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

Nezumi huffed and continued to read as he walked to the dining room table to begin to eat one-handed. The eldest, upon seeing this, rolled his eyes and sighed, Nezumi would always find a way to read those musty old books no matter what.

Forty minutes before school assembly started two sets of three siblings set off to school.

 **This is more like a prologue I know, please tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dear readers, nya! I know it's been awhile, I had a bad case of writers' block, but I'm back now! I hope youreyou're all having a wonderful Valentine's Day!**

Shion waited with bated breath for the teacher to have him enter class 2B and introduce himself. The door opened and he walked in.

"Hi, um, my name is Shion Isana, please take care of me!" The white, er 'brown' haired boy said, bowing and then took his seat next to a black haired boy with stormy eyes that could spellbind you if you stared into them too long. _Just like his eyes._ Shion thought with a wistful expression on his face.

"Hello." Shion said to the stranger beside him and got a 'mmm' as acknowledgement that he had spoken, "so uh, what's your name?"

"Nezumi Yatogami." Was the sharp, unfriendly reply. Shion just nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the class.

By the time lunch time came around Shion was ready to eat, but stopped when someone grabbed his sleeve causing him to turn to face the person who had stopped him. He was shocked to see Nezumi holding his sleeve between those slender fingers.

"Did you by chance used to live like six or seven cities from here in middle school?" The stormy eyed boy asked.

"Yeah, how did you-" before Shion could finish asking his question Nezumi quickly let go of the other boy's sleeve and ran out of the classroom.

 _That was strange._ Shion thought to himself. _I wonder why he left so fast..?_

 **-following Nezumi now-**

 _It's him! It's him, it definitely has to be him_. Nezumi thought whilst staring at his desk neighbour all through class _Wait think logically, Nezumi, your Shion had fluffy white hair and red eyes, not straight flat brown hair and boring brown eyes. Just ask him where he went to middle school or something._

The gray eyed teen reached out and grabbed hold of Shion's sleeve, effectively stooping him from leaving.

"Did you by chance used to live six or seven cities from here in middle school?" He blurted out, causing two things to happen, one him curse himself internally, and two the other to answer.

"Yeah how did you-?" The other replied, and with that Nezumi was up and out the door, going to find his brother and talk to him.

 _It is undoubtedly him, it has to be. It's too much of a coincidence, the same name, same middle school, same gentle looking face... He didn't seem to know it was me though... One last test, if he has a younger brother named Yashiro and a twin sister named Safu, it's him!_

As the stormy eyed boy was running, he wasn't watching where he was going, so he collided with two people, he looked up and was stunned to see who they were.

"Nezumi!" The other two people shouted in unison joyfully, hugging him tightly.

"S-Shiro? Safu? What are you guys doing here?" _Speak of the Devil._

"Shion goes her too!" Shiro informed the black haired male, Safu elbowed her younger brother in the ribs harshly, "ow, hey it's true!" Shiro glared at his sister.

"I know Shiro, he's in my class."

"Does he know it's you?" Safu asked Nezumi, directly. She received a shake of the head and she nodded, likely formulating a plan to get her airheaded twin to remember his best friend.

"Wait! If you're here... Does that mean that Kuroh is too?!" Shiro shook the ravenette by the shoulders until he got a nod in way of answer. The white haired teen literally jumped for joy and sped off to go find the blue eyed young man.

 **-following Kuroh now-**

Kuroh was walking out of his classroom when suddenly someone jumped on him. He and the one that jumped fell down in the hall, Kuroh being a cushion for whoever it was. When Kuroh looked up, he was surprised to say the least, for there sitting on his stomach with legs on either side of the ravenette, was Yashiro Isana, someone Kuroh hadn't seen since the latter was eleven and he thirteen.

"Kuroh!" The white haired boy exclaimed, throwing his arms around the one below him's neck. Kuroh reached a hand up and caressed Shiro's cheek before pinching it and pulling.

"Get off me, you little dork." Kuroh said with a teasing tone, a fond look on his face. Shiro obliged and hopped off the older, and beamed at him. Kuroh chuckled a little as he got up and started walking with the younger to go eat lunch.

 **-following Safu now-**

Safu watched her younger brother run to go find Kuroh, the man she suspected Shiro had feelings for. To be honest, Safu herself had always kinda has a crush on the youngest Yatogami sibling, Neko.

Safu flushed light pink at the last memory she had with her crush. Safu and Neko had been having a sleepover at the former's house and somehow they wound up sleeping in the same bed.

Suddenly Safu was knocked forward from behind, she could see long pink hair flop forward over her shoulders and she smiled already knowing who it was. _Neko._

"Safu!" Neko exclaimed happily, as she continued to embrace the older girl tightly. Safu smiled widely as all the air was crushed out of her, who needs air when they could have Neko! "Where is my Shiro?" The smile faded from Safu's lips, _of course Neko would still have a crush on Shiro..._

"You just missed him, I think he went to go have lunch with Kuroh." Safu replied, forcing a smile, even though it felt like there was a Boa constrictor wrapped around her heart.

"Okay, well I guess I could hang out with you." Neko's smile was so genuine and sweet that Safu had to chuckle and nod.

 **-following Yashiro now-**

Yashiro followed his crush up to the rooftop to go have lunch, on the way the ran into Shion, who was headed to the cafeteria. Shiro obviously invited his brother to eat with them, but he declined, saying something about having to find one of his classmates so they could do an assignment for English.

"Hey Kuroh, do you remember what you I said to you the night before you left?" Shiro asked the ravenette, who nodded, slightly flushed, "and do you remember what your answer was?" Kuroh nodded again, face scarlet with a blush, "do you still feel the same?" Another nod and there was steam rising from his red face. They leaned in and their lips touched briefly, when they pulled away, both were smiling unabashed.

 **-following Neko now-**

Neko trotted up the stairs to the roof and came upon a sight that she wouldn't soon forget, her brother and her Shiro were kissing, she ran down the stairs and straight into Safu's arms crying.

She had known it was impossible for a guy as perfect as Shiro to be straight, but it hurt to see him with her brother, after all one does not simply give up on an unrequited love.


End file.
